


Darcy Lewis Tumblr Prompts

by anothersouladrift



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothersouladrift/pseuds/anothersouladrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts that I receive on <a href="http://anothersouladrift.tumblr.com/ask">my tumblr</a> that have to do with Darcy Lewis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darcy/Steve: Envy

**Author's Note:**

> insert-imaginative-url-here prompted:  
> "How about both, please? Loki watching Steve/Darcy with a lot of angst and heartache. Drabble form if you can?"

He loathes her. He hates the way she smiles. He hates the way she laughs, especially when he is the cause. He hates the way she looks at _him_. He hates The Man Out of Time for being hers. He hates the way they move around each other, anticipating the other’s movements before they occur. As the Wordsmith, he despises their wordless communication. As the God of Lies, he hates their honest eyes, taking each other in. As the God of Mischief, he hates the way they laugh together. But most of all, he hates that he can’t hate her. 


	2. Darcy/Steve: Captain America Onesies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompted:  
> "Darcy/Steve Darcy finds out she's pregnant. BONUS if Tony is Darcy's dad."

Darcy stared up at the ceiling, and tried not to think about the small piece of plastic in her right hand. She really wished that Steve was there with her, rubbing her back, and holding her tight, while she waited for the timer to go off, and the result to finally be known. But no, The Avengers had been called out, and Steve had gone, because Darcy wasn’t sure yet, and she didn’t want to tell him until she was. He was supposed to be back sometime in the next few days, but Darcy hadn’t heard exactly when yet.

She wasn’t really sure how he would react. She hoped he would be happy. And supportive. Ideally, excited. She just wasn’t sure. He might not want kids. They hadn’t ever really talked about it. He had a dangerous job, and people that he cared about were at risk because of it.

And what about the super serum? Would the kid be all huge and muscled, or inherit Steve’s original genes? She had no idea.

One thing was for sure, if she was pregnant, she was going to keep it. Darcy had been adopted, and while she knew now that her birthparents just weren’t in a place in their lives to become parents, it had weighed on her as a child. Was it her fault? Was something wrong with her? She wasn’t going to send any kid of hers out into the world with that much baggage built-in.

The timer chimed on her phone, and Darcy sucked in a deep breath. She blew it out quickly, and then, heart hammering in her chest; she looked down at the pregnancy test.

Positive.

She felt a little flutter in her chest. She and Steve had made a baby. She felt a smile form on her face.

“Darcy?”

Darcy jumped off the toilet seat, startled by the sudden appearance of Steve. She hadn’t heard him come in, being too focused on the test.

Steve was staring at the test in her hand, a strange look on his face. His eyes moved to Darcy’s, and she could see the question in them.

“Uh, welcome home.” She said, not quite ready to know how Steve would feel yet.

“Darcy.” Steve said again.

“Do you think they make Captain America Onesies?” She said, finally.

“You’re pregnant?”

She nodded her head.

“You’re keeping it?” Darcy congratulated herself on instilling modern values in Steve, as she nodded again.

Suddenly, he was picking her up, and kissing her hard. “Good.”

She kissed him back, as the warmth in her chest bloomed. He sat her down on the edge of the counter, and pulled back to look at her face. “When are you gonna tell Tony?”

“I’m not freaking telling him!”

“He’s your dad!”

“He’s your team mate, you tell him.”

Steve shuddered, and then pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Whatever you say goes.” He said, with his lips moving against her skin.

“I’m gonna hold you to that.” Darcy said with a grin.  


	3. Darcy/Steve: Matchmaker, Matchmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> starlightafterastorm asked you:  
> Prompt :D Darcy/Steve Everyone (Or just Tony trying to make everyone) tries to play matchmaker :D
> 
> Anonymous asked you:  
> Darcy/Steve Darcy is Peggy's granddaughter

“Honestly Darcy, he’s perfect for you.”

“If I had a nickel for every time I heard that I could have built myself the perfect man by now.”

Pepper let out a laugh, but quickly schooled her face when Darcy looked her way.

“Well, you’d be hard pressed to come up with a better guy.”

“I’ll think about it.” Darcy said, before turning back to her work.

 

\----

“And a great set of tits to boot.”

“Tony.” Steve said, with a note of exasperation in his voice.

“No, seriously, this big.” Tony said, his hands held in front of his chest.

“Tony!”

“All right, sheesh, try to do a guy a favor. She’s just your type. Looks like a freaking pin up, for Christ’s sake.” Tony mumbled as he left Steve shaking his head in the kitchen.

 

\----

“I just saw the hottest guy in the elevator.”

“Jane!” Darcy exclaimed. “What happened to Thor?”

“Hmmm?” Jane said. “Oh! Well, I mean, I wasn’t even looking for me; obviously I still love Thor. I was just looking.” She finished sheepishly.

“Well?” Darcy asked.

“Well, what?”

“Details, woman!”

“Tall, and I do mean tall, blond, blue eyes, and built like a relative of Thor.”

“Ah.”

“Mmmhmm.”

“What was his name?”

“His na..? Oh, I don’t know, I didn’t talk to him. But he would be perfect for you.”

Darcy bit her tongue, and tried not to scream.

 

\----

 “And what about you, friend? Do you have a woman?” Thor asked Steve.

“Uh, no.” Steve decided to answer, instead of debating the finer points of human ownership with Thor.

“I know just the woman! She is a fine warrior.” Thor lowered his voice before continuing, “She bested me, once.”

Steve’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Yes, she is certainly a fierce warrior.” Steve felt Thor look him up and down. “I believe you would be a worthy suitor. Her name is…” Just then, the alarm to assemble sounded, and Thor was off and running before he finished his sentence.

 

\----

Darcy was running down a hallway of Stark Tower, taser clutched in her hand. The Tower was in lockdown, but Darcy wanted to make sure that Jane was alright, and knew about the problem. When she was in the middle of a break through, blaring sirens couldn’t even penetrate Jane’s brain. Darcy rounded a corner, and seeing the elevator at the end of the hall begin to open, she quickly ducked into an open door. She shut the door behind her, and then took a step forward before running straight into a brick wall. Or at least, that was what it felt like. In reality, it was a tall man, wearing a plaid shirt, and a pair of dress pants. “Sorry.” Darcy said, taking a step back, and glancing around the room.

“You okay?” He asked her.

“Yeah, never better.” She faced him again. “What about you? Enjoying the midweek lockdown?”

The man snorted, which Darcy appreciated, as some people didn’t take too kindly to her joking in ‘serious situations.’

“I don’t know, to be honest, I think these things are going downhill. I mean, last week’s lockdown turned out to be nothing more than Stark catching on fire again.” He said, completely deadpan.

“Oh, I don’t know, that was better than Thor blasting a hole in the side of the building thanks to Mjolnir.” Darcy responded as she stepped out into the hallway, to resume her attempt to make it to Jane’s lab.

“Well I still say the toaster incident tops that.” The man said as he followed her out.

Just then, a man dressed entirely in black, and packing some sort of large gun appeared out of nowhere. Before Darcy could fire her taser, the man had knocked him out cold.

“Will you marry me?” Darcy asked, after a stunned moment of silence.

The man’s lips quirked before he responded, “It’s all so sudden. How about a date first?”

Darcy laughed, and another man in black came careening around a corner. This time she was ready, and took him down with her taser.

She turned around to find the man had answered his cell phone. “Yeah, I’ll be right there.” He hung up the phone. “Will you be okay?”

Darcy just tilted her head towards the prone figure at her feet.

The man flashed a grin, and then took off running down the hall, back the way they had come.

It wasn’t until later that night, when Darcy was safe at home, sitting in her tub, that she realized she hadn’t gotten his name. “Damn it, Lewis! Rookie mistake.”

 

\----

 

It was the anniversary of Peggy’s death, and Steve had found himself at her grave, with a bunch of flowers in his hand. He didn’t really know why he was there, other than some vague idea about paying his respects. He hadn’t known her, though. Not all the years that she had lived, after he had stopped. He hadn’t known her, as she had grown up, grown older, gotten married, and had children. He hadn’t known her as a mother, let alone as a grandmother that her headstone proclaimed. He had known her when she was still becoming. She hadn’t even scratched the surface of all that she was going to do, with SHIELD, and the army, and her family.

It was strange, standing there, knowing that she had done so much, and was finished, while he was still exactly the same as when he had known her. Except, he wasn’t. Not really. He had been frozen, sure, but he wasn’t frozen anymore. He had thawed out, and been met with aliens, and Gods, and the internet, and gorgeous women who weren’t afraid to bring men down with electricity, and sarcasm.

He was different, changed, regardless of what everyone seemed to think. He had had time to accept the death of those he had known, and loved, and cared about. He had had time to find a new place to belong. He had a new home, a new team, and maybe, the possibility of a new girl, if he could somehow find her again, that was.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

Steve was startled out of his thoughts, by a woman’s voice. Not just any woman, he realized as he turned to face her, but the woman. “What are you doing here?” He asked.

She was holding a small potted plant, with red blossoms, in her hands. “I asked you first.” When he didn’t immediately answer, she sighed, and then put the plant down in front of Peggy’s grave. “I’m visiting my grandmother’s grave, what exactly, are you doing?”

“Your grandmother?”

Darcy arched a brow. “Yes. My grandmother. She got married, had a girl, girl got married, had a kid, kid is me- Darcy Margaret Lewis. Now your turn.”

Steve opened and then closed his mouth. “Nice to meet you Miss Lewis, I’m Steve Rogers.”

Darcy’s face didn’t change, but it seemed like she was thinking about something. “So there is probably no way you want to go on a date with me now, right?”

Steve hadn’t been expecting that, and let out a soft laugh.

“Now I didn’t say that, did I?”

 

 


	4. Loki/Darcy: Slinky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rhonilake prompted: alternate use for a slinky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, it took me a really long time to come up with something for this one.

“Loki, what the hell?”

“I thought that your weapon of choice was a taser?” He didn’t stop his attempted strangulation of a duplicate to answer her.

“It is….” Darcy trailed off, staring at the spectacle before her.

“What exactly is this weapon called?” He said, as he tightened his grip in his left hand.

“Uh, it’s not a weapon.”

Loki paused mid-strangulation. “It’s not?”

“Uh, no.”

“Then what is it?” His clone disappeared, and he brought the slinky closer to his face to inspect it.

“A slinky. It’s a child’s toy.”

“A child’s toy?” Loki seemed to think this over for a moment. “I think I prefer my use.” 


	5. Darcy/Steve: Star Trek: Into Nerdness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you:  
> Darcy in the new star trek(2009 and 2013) universe, preferably with Steve.

Darcy stood slowly, checking over her limbs to make sure nothing was broken. “Well, it looks like Jane’s bridge works.” She looked around her, taking in the small room, with silver walls, and what looked like a metal sliding door, with little other decoration than a small panel on one wall. She was the only one in the room, which must have meant that Steve, who was supposed to act as her protective escort, had been transported somewhere else. She walked over to the control panel, and after a moment of staring let out a quiet sigh. “Well, shit.”

Just then, the sliding door opened, and Steve came into what Darcy now assumed was some kind of access room for maintenance. “Darcy, I’m glad I found you. I don’t think we’re in Asgard.”

Darcy turned to face him, and let out a soft laugh when she took in Steve’s outfit. A black pair of pants, with boots, and a red shirt.

“I think we’re on a space ship.” Steve said, as he offered Darcy a blue dress.

Darcy took it from him. “Steve, you never actually watched the Star Trek DVDs I loaned you, did you?”

Steve sputtered at the subject change. “Of course I did, Darce.”

“Liar.” Darcy said, as she stripped out of her jeans and sweater.

“Is this really what we should be discussing right now?”

“Yes, Steve. It is. Because if you had watched those DVDs, you would have known that a.) We are on board the U.S.S. Enterprise. And b.) Never wear a RED SHIRT!”

 


	6. Loki/Darcy: Romance and Flower Petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daphnasworld answered: Darcy/Loki!!! Fluff, maybe he tries to be sweet to her but she doesn’t get it or so…

“Loki?” Darcy called, as she shut the door to their apartment. There were flower petals scattered on the ground, and candles were lit everywhere. “What the hell did you do, Loki?” She muttered under her breath.

“Nothing.” He murmured, suddenly appearing in front of her.

“Really.” Darcy said, her arms crossed in front of her chest. “You did absolutely nothing wrong, nothing you need to make up for?”

Loki stepped in front of her, and tried to give her a kiss. She leaned back though, ducking to avoid his advance. Loki sighed.

“Can I not do something nice just because I feel like it?” He asked, as he stopped trying to kiss her.

“Um, no.” Darcy said. “You prank people for fun. You set things on fire. You don’t do romance.”

Loki gasped in faux astonishment. “Don’t do romance? Darcy, you wound me.” He wrapped an arm around Darcy’s shoulders, and led her towards the bedroom, where there were about double the amount of petals and candles as in the entry. Darcy shuddered as he leaned into her back, and she felt his breath on her neck.

“You didn’t forget our anniversary, did you?” He breathed into her ear.

Darcy’s eyes widened.

“Shit.”

 

 


	7. Loki/Darcy: Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sergris answered: Darcy/Loki: Alice in Wonderland

Darcy took a sip of the potion, and felt the effects almost immediately. She began shrinking. Down, and down, and down, she went, until she stood no taller than Loki’s knee. A moment later, he joined her. “How does it work?” She asked eagerly.

Loki stared at her for a moment. “Magic, you incredibly dense creature.”


	8. Loki/Darcy: Fanfiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> queen-of-the-round-table answered: Loki catches Darcy reading/writing fanfiction about him. maybe some teasing and sexual tension?

Darcy paused her typing, and scrolled up to the top of her work. As she read through what she had written, she tried to focus on sentence structure, and punctuation, but she found herself getting immersed in the story instead. Catching herself, she grumbled under her breath, and scrolled back to the top. She was never going to be able to post this story at this rate.

Loki made his way through the dark halls of Stark Tower. These stupid mortals who thought they were safe with their archaic security systems, and walls that talked. He had come in the middle of the night, to do a bit of reconnaissance, on The Avengers, and thus far it had proved pointless. They were nowhere near complete in their plans to stop him, and Loki had yet to stumble on anyone awake for him toy with. Just then, Loki heard a moan coming from down the hall. Well perhaps the trip would not be a waste, after all.

Darcy let out a loud groan as she scrolled back up the document. Why was it so difficult to proof sex scenes?

Loki quickly made himself invisible, and then crept to the door where the noise had been emitted. He was surprised when he saw not one of the Avengers, but a young woman, staring at a screen, with a most peculiar expression on her face. He moved silently, as he walked into the room, and then stood behind her, in order to see what held her attention.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

The woman seemed to be editing a work of writing, which centered on him. Specifically, him ordering a female to do thing, sexual things, and her doing them. Loki was astonished, to say the least.

He shouldn’t have been, not really, considering his theories on humans and subjugation, but he was. To see someone writing of him, and for it to be in a role, and way that was so clearly in power. It was, surprising. And intriguing.

He read silently over the woman’s shoulder, as she read, and then paused to correct something. She then continued reading.

“You missed an error.” A soft, deep voice came from behind Darcy, and a pale hand pointed to her computer screen.

Darcy jumped, and let out a sharp yelp. She whirled, and came face to face with Loki, God of Mischief, and subject of her very R-rated fanfiction.

“Oh my God!”

“Yes.” Loki breathed.

“Oh my God.” Darcy said again.

“Come, I know you have a vast vocabulary.”

“You’re Loki.”

“Yes.”

“You’re here.”

“Obviously.”

“Are… are the others dead?”

“Not yet.”

“How did you get in here?”

Loki raised a brow.

“Right.” Darcy bit her lip, and moved her hair out of her face. “Did you see that?” She gestured vaguely towards the screen behind her.

Loki grinned. “Your work? Yes.”

“Are you going to kill me?”

“Why would I kill such a devote follower?”

“Follower?”

“You must worship me, to write such things.”

“Not exactly, no. Wait. So you’re not offended?”

“Only if you don’t fix that comma splice.”

Darcy gave a weak smile, and then quickly turned and fixed the error, before turning back to him.

“Why do you write then, if not to worship?”

“Uh… well, it all started because I found a forum, online.”

Loki gestured for her to continue. “And, uh, it was sort of dedicated to fiction, about you.”

“Are all the tales so…” Loki paused to find the correct word. “Explicit?”

Right as Darcy supplied, “Dirty?”

“Uh, actually, yeah.” Darcy said. “You seem to inspire… that.”

“Interesting.”

“Not really. You’re the one who was all ‘kneel before me.’” Darcy contradicted.

Loki smirked, and then cocked his head, as if listening to something that Darcy couldn’t hear. “This has been most… enlightening. I take my leave, Miss…?”

“Lewis. Darcy Lewis.”

And with that, Loki disappeared from existence, or so it appeared to Darcy.

Darcy’s mouth fell open. “Oh my God.”

 

Loki left Stark Tower, to do business elsewhere, but he would have to remember his faithful follower, however much she wanted to deny it, Miss Lewis.

 


	9. Loki/Darcy: Insecurity and Videogames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> purpleaoi answered: Darcy/Loki: Loki jumping to conclusions hearing Darcy and Steve having a moment that seems sexual but isn’t.Steve oblivious, Darcy laughs.

“Yes, Steve!” Darcy shouted.

Loki frowned. Darcy should not be that excited, without him being the cause.

“Harder, harder!”

Loki stood, and began to stride towards the living room, where the noises were coming from

“Yeah, just like that Steve.”

Loki moved faster. What was she doing? Surely she knew that she was his, and his alone?

“Yeah, Steve, all the way, all the way!”

Loki began to sprint.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh my God, Steve!” Darcy screamed out.

Loki rounded the corner, scared of what he might find, but too curious to stop, only to find Steve and Darcy… high fiving?

“Loki!” Darcy called as she noticed him standing in the doorway. “Steve just won his first football fame!” She gestured to the tv behind them. She then turned and chest bumped Steve. “Ouch.” She said, as she rubbed her left breast. “Note to self, no chest bumps for Steve.”

Loki felt the beginning of a smile, as he felt his anger drain away. Darcy was still his. 


	10. Loki/Darcy: Screaming Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read-travel-coffee answered: Tasertricks. Screaming match —> first kiss. Very trope-y. Don’t judge me. Haha.

“God, Loki. It’s not that difficult. All you have to do is say hello, and pretend to tolerate them for an hour!”

Loki slammed the door to Darcy’s apartment closed behind him.

“It is not that simple. They are my former enemies, Darcy!”

“Exactly, former!”

“They still hold enmity in their hearts, just as I do.”

“Well get rid of it! They’ve been nothing but polite to you since you started living here, in Stark Tower. You owe them some politeness. Or at least feigned courtesy.”

“I do not owe them anything! I am a God! I have no need of The Avengers!”

“Oh, so you don’t need anything now? Well aren’t you just the big bad! ‘I’m Loki, and I don’t need anyone, or anything, because I’m a pompous, arrogant, ass!”

 Loki crossed the room in an instant, and Darcy found his lips pressed against hers. All the anger and ‘prick,’ and ‘jerk,’ that had filled her thoughts a moment ago turned to passion, and ‘yes,’ and ‘finally.’” Her lips moved, to respond to Loki’s passionate movements.

When they broke apart to breathe, Loki kept his head low, his forehead pressed against hers. “You’re wrong.”

Darcy’s brain was still fuzzy from the kiss. “Hmm?”

“I do need someone. You.”

“You’re still an ass.” 


	11. Loki/Darcy: Odinson Magic Shoppe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sergris asked you:  
> Tasertricks AU Prompt: Loki, owner of a magic shop, tricks Darcy into working for him as a human assistant.

 

Darcy knew she should have read that contract. She was a political science major, on track for law school, she knew how important the fine print was!

But she hadn’t, and so here she was, at 7:15 a.m., at Odin and Son Magic Shoppe, ready to start her first day of work as Loki’s assistant. She opened the gold painted door, and stepped inside.

“You’re late.”

“No, I’m early.” Darcy returned.

“Here, put this on.” Loki threw a dark green gown at her.

“I didn’t sign up for this.” Darcy said, as she inspected the sequined garment. Leave it to Loki to expect her to work in a floor length gown the whole day.

“Actually, you did.” Loki patted his suit pocket, which presumably held the lengthly contract. He then tossed a top hat to Darcy, who just barely caught it. “This too!”

Loki said with a manic smile, before he disappeared to the back of the shop.

“Stupid fine print.” Darcy mumbled as she headed to the bathroom to change. 


	12. Darcy/Steve: Sixteen Inches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you:  
> Steve/Darcy AU inspired by "Down with Love" (The Movie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never having seen Down with Love, I watched it for this prompt. And let me say, I would recommend. It took me a long time to figure out how I wanted to do this, but I think I am happy with the final result.

As James “Bucky” Barnes strides into the lobby of Stark Tower, the young, blonde secretary tries without success to hide her open admiration. She doesn’t quite restrain herself, and as he picks up his mail from the desk, she finds herself saying to the famous reporter, “You’ve travelled all over the world!”

He responds with a smile and zero hesitation. “Well, America still is my favorite country.”

 

He makes his way upstairs, to his office, where his best friend, and editor, Steve Rogers is waiting for him, chatting with his secretary to pass the time. Bucky recalls that he has a new one, just started this week… what’s her name… Betty? Barbie?

 

“Punk!” Bucky calls out in greeting.

“Jerk.” Steve responds before nodding a goodbye to Bucky’s secretary and following him into his office.

 

Bucky throws his mail onto his desk, and begins rummaging through the drawers, trying to find a clean shirt.

Steve babbles away, and Bucky only hears one word out of every ten.

“So you gonna make a move on her?” He interrupts Steve, as he buttons up a new shirt.

“What? Uh, her who?” Steve sputters.

Bucky gestures with one hand towards the door of his office. “Ducky, Darby….”

“Darcy?” Steve asks.

“Yeah, that’s it. You gonna ask ‘er out, Steve? I saw you two making googly eyes at each other.”

“We were not! We were just… talking.”

 

“Mr. Barnes?” Darcy’s voice comes through over the intercom. “There’s a phone call for you on line two.”

Bucky presses a button on the phone. “Who’s calling, doll?”

“Uh, a Miss Romanoff… She sounded upset.”

“Oh.” Bucky slipped two fingers under the collar of his shirt and loosened his tie. “Tell her I’m not in right now.”

“Yes, Mr. Barnes.”

 

Darcy does as she’s told, but the woman is adamant, and keeps insisting that she ‘knows James’ tricks and wants to speak with him right away.’ Darcy presses the button for the intercom again, but she must have pressed the wrong one, as she hears the two men talking in the office.

She hears Bucky say,” What would you say is the average length, for most men?”

Steve replies with, “How would I know? You think I spend all my time in the locker room at the club making a comparative study?”

Darcy’s eyes widen, but she keeps listening, certain that she is misinterpreting what is going on in the other room.

“Let me see yours again, then. We could measure. I’ll get a ruler.” Says Bucky.

“Better make it a yardstick!”

Darcy swallows hard. She leans back in her chair, and brings a hand up to fan her bright red face, but she continues listening.

 

“Let’s be accurate. Make sure you’ve got it fully extended. Have it up the whole way.” Bucky says to Steve, as he holds the yardstick next to Steve’s leg. Steve’s pant leg is rolled up to reveal the elastic, which is holding his socks up, instead of traditional sock garters.

“It stays up all the way, all day long, man! That’s the miracle I was telling you about: better living through chemistry. You got… sixteen inches.”

 

Darcy hears Steve proclaim sixteen inches, and her foot slips slightly where it was braced against the desk. The chair falls over backwards, and Darcy goes with it.

 

 


	13. Darcy/Steve: Shower, Spider, Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you:  
> Steve/darcy Darcy screams when in the shower because of a spider and Steve runs in thinking she's in danger :) pleaseeee

“I’ll be out in a minute Steve!” Darcy calls from the shower. She squirts shampoo into her hand, and begins to scrub it into her scalp. She smiles to herself as she pictures Steve standing in her living room, fidgeting, and compulsively adjusting her crooked photos as he waits for her. She knows he is anxious to get going. He is a bit early for their weekly outing. He has been working on rediscovering New York, and Darcy is new to town, so the two of them had decided to explore together. Today they are going to walk around Central Park. She had initially nursed a bit of a crush, but she had firmly locked it away when it became clear that Steve would never go out with a girl like her.

Darcy rinses her hair, and then picks up the conditioner bottle, only to reveal the largest spider she has seen. Outside of the desert, that is.

Darcy isn’t afraid of spiders. She spent three months in the New Mexico desert, and they have things much scarier than spiders there, thank you very much. But she does not handle surprises well. And this spider surprises her.

To her shame, she lets out a scream worthy of a classic Hollywood horror film.

She immediately stifles her scream and focuses on killing the spider. She is feeling a bit vulnerable due to her current state of nudity, and despite knowing that the spider is most likely not capable of harming her, she decides to slam the conditioner bottle into it anyways. She lifts the bottle, trying to determine the proper angle for best squish-age, when she hears the door to the bathroom slam against the wall.

“Darcy!” Steve yells, causing her to drop the conditioner, and her weapon.

 “Are you alright?” He sounds frantic, and she can see his fingers curling around the corner of the shower curtain, but she’s a bit more focused on the killing of the spider than the protection of her modesty at the moment. 

He yanks back the curtain, and he takes Darcy’s naked body in for a minute, but then he refocuses so quickly Darcy is certain she imagines it. He assesses the situation, and then he disappears for a second, and Darcy covers herself up with the curtain. He comes back with a jar that he got from god knows where, and he quickly and efficiently captures the spider and exits the bathroom. 

“Thanks Steve!” Darcy calls after him, her face flushed red in embarrassment over what just occurred. She had, after all, envisioned her and Steve in the same shower before, but with a very different ending. She sighs and works on getting some conditioner on her hair.

Steve opens a window and empties the spider out of the jar. He leans his head against the cool glass, and tries to forget what he just saw in the bathroom, but every time he closes his eyes, he sees her, naked, flushed, and wet, water droplets flowing down her every curve.

Too bad Darcy would never go out with a guy like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first bit of writing I've done in months. Sorry I've been away for so long. I'm in college, and honestly, I don't have time, and my muse has been notably absent. I hope you guys will forgive me. I do plan on working on all my WIPs, but I probably won't post anything until I have quite a bit stockpiled.


	14. Darcy/Steve: Gate 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "anonymous: holiday traffic at the airport"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is little but I like it. It felt like it should be bigger but I just can't get anything else to flow.

When Sam found out that Stark had been flying Steve around in a private jet he spit out his coffee. “He’s going on a whirlwind tour of America, how is ever supposed to learn what life is really like in the 21st century if you have him flying in a privately owned jet every time he wants to go someplace?”

“What are you suggesting?” Stark raised a brow.

“Commercial.” Sam smiled, and Steve felt his heart sink slightly. 

Apparently you have to get to the airport two hours early when you don’t fly on the Stark Industries plane.

Steve was exhausted from a very long day, courtesy of one Nick Fury, but here he was, at eleven o’clock at night, waiting in line. A long line.

 He had to go through security first, which Steve obviously knew the reasoning behind, but the rules seemed arbitrary to him. Take off your shoes. Stand still with your hands above your head. Pick up all your crap at the other side of the machine and put yourself together again.

Then there was more waiting. He sat himself down at the gate (after a lengthily search of the terminal for the right one) and breathed a sigh of relief. Now he just had to wait an hour and then the plane would board. He pulled out his sketch pad, and looked around the gate for a subject.

He spotted a young family with four young children, two of whom were sleeping, and the other two who were engaged with some sort of tablet. There was an elderly couple, and men in business suits. There was also a Starbucks at the gate, and a few people stood in line while a barista called out drinks. 

Steve saw a young woman in a beanie pick up a “venti caramel iced macchiato” and then sit down at a bench across and to the side of himself. His interest caught, he began to draw the rough lines of her person.

He was so caught up in his sketch that he didn’t notice that his subject had moved until a shadow crossed his page.

“Now see, I told myself that I was just being self centered and there was no way that that guy was drawing me, but here I stand, and there I am.” She pointed to the sketch in his lap.

Steve looked up, shocked to see the young woman standing in front of him.

“Well?” She prompted.

“Um, I’m sorry Miss, its just uh, something I do when I’m bored.” 

“Darcy.”

“Um, what?”

“My name’s Darcy.” She said as she plopped down on the bench next to him.

“Oh. I’m Steve.”

“Nice ta meet ’cha Steve. And you don’t have to apologize for drawing me. I just wanted confirmation.” She said with a sideways grin.

“So where you headed?” She asked.

“Chicago.”

“Really? Me too.”

"Well what a coincidence."

 


	15. Loki/Darcy: Lawyer AU/Scavenger Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy couldn’t believe her luck. She had just been hired by the New York City District Attorney’s Office. She was a paralegal, fresh out of college, with, granted, a lot of experience, having interned in New Mexico. Still, it had been incredibly fortunate for them to hire her. It was a fantastic place to work, not only for all the real world experience that Darcy would be getting to have in her field, but because they did team building exercises. Yes. Team building exercises. And not stupid ones either, like trust falls, or whatever. The New York City Law and Justice Department was holding their annual City Wide Scavenger Hunt that day. Which just happened to be her very first day of work. Insert fist pump. Apparently there was a prize of like a fifty dollar gift card to some swanky coffee shop, but the real prize was far better. Because whoever won the CWSH, won Bragging Rights. 
> 
> aka the one where there are lawyers and a stupid scavenger hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I don't even know.

Darcy couldn’t believe her luck. She had just been hired by the New York City District Attorney’s Office. She was a paralegal, fresh out of college, with, granted, a lot of experience, having interned in New Mexico. Still, it had been incredibly fortunate for them to hire her. It was a fantastic place to work, not only for all the real world experience that Darcy would be getting to have in her field, but because they did team building exercises. Yes. Team building exercises. And not stupid ones either, like trust falls, or whatever. The New York City Law and Justice Department was holding their annual City Wide Scavenger Hunt that day. Which just happened to be her very first day of work. Insert fist pump. Apparently there was a prize of like a fifty dollar gift card to some swanky coffee shop, but the real prize was far better. Because whoever won the CWSH, won Bragging Rights.

Darcy had arrived at the designated meeting spot, the steps of the courthouse, seven minutes early. While she waited she scrutinized her outfit once again. The email had said casual, but Darcy had decided to play it a bit safe in her purple button up, dark blue jeans, tucked into a pair of brown riding boots, and a small back pack purse. Jane, her only friend in New York City, arrived eight minutes later, at 7:01 a.m. Jane was the one who actually pushed Darcy to apply for the position, and when Darcy had got it, she had been the one to find her a fantastic apartment, with relatively cheap rent. (It was still New York, after all.) Jane didn’t actually work for the NYC Law and Justice Department. She was an architect, specializing in bridges. She had been invited by her boyfriend, Thor, who was a detective with the Police Department. Darcy hadn’t met him yet, but she had heard great things. Jane was searching the crowd gathered, trying to locate him. Suddenly, a large blond man wrapped his arms around Jane. Darcy scrambled for her taser, but when Jane’s face lit up, she realized the attacker was actually Thor. Introductions were made, and suddenly the District Attorney, and the Chief of Police were shouting from the top of the steps. The quiet murmur of the crowd hushed, and Darcy, Jane, and Thor turned to listen to the announcement.

The workers had until 3:00 p.m. to collect the items on the list, and return back to the courthouse steps to claim their prize. Darcy realized she had a bit of a problem after the announcement ended with ominous words, “pair up,” and turning to Jane, had found her attached to Thor. Darcy literally didn’t know another soul in New York yet. Let alone at this activity. She gazed around the gathering, trying to block out the images of high school flashing before her eyes. The pairs were quickly outnumbering those left alone, and Darcy’s mouth went dry. She made her way to the edge of the crowd, hoping no one would notice if she hopped in a cab. There was no way she was going to go traipsing around New York City with some poor sap who had gotten saddled with her. Oh look, a cab was pulling up now! Darcy took the final few steps forward, just as the cab door opened. Darcy’s gaze was met by the greenest pair of eyes she’d ever seen. They belonged to a tall, pale man, with dark hair. His eyes were still locked with hers, but Darcy noted the slight smirk that played at the edge of his lips, before it quickly hid itself. Another cry of “pair up, now!” and Darcy found herself moving again, desperate to escape. She turned slightly, moving to walk around the cab, when a hand reached out and snagged her wrist. She looked up, confusion written on her face to see the man whose fingers were gently wrapped around her arm.

“I hope you don’t think me terribly forward, but would you like to partner with me today?”

Darcy’s eyebrows shot up, her surprise evident on her face. First of all, English accent. Wow. Second, the most attractive man in the whole gathering wanted to be Darcy’s partner? She had to be dreaming. She moved to discreetly pinch herself, not realizing that the man’s hand was still around her wrist, but as soon as she began moving, he quickly released it. The man cleared his throat suddenly, looking downcast. Just as he began to apologize, Darcy blurted out “Yes.” She didn’t have a chance to say anything else, as just then the supervisor began to explain the rules of the game, and demanded everyone’s attention.

The rules were fairly straightforward, with the exception of number thirteen, Absolutely No Aikido Holds Allowed. Darcy knitted her eyebrows together, trying to decipher the meaning. She glanced up at the man with the green eyes, only to see his lip twitch into a smirk again before disappearing. Suddenly yellow manila envelopes were making their way through the crowd, one for each team. Darcy held onto theirs… (she didn’t even know his name!) Darcy peaked at him again, from the corner of her eye. He was wearing jeans, and a black sweater. It looked incredibly soft. Darcy was debating the material in her head, when suddenly she was startled from her thoughts by the sound of an air horn. The green-eyed man  (man, she really needed to learn his name) suddenly grasped her wrist again, and moved quickly to the curb, and got into the cab he had arrived in. She climbed in after him.

Darcy turned her head to greet the stranger, only to meet his gaze again. Darcy held her hand out, “Hi, I’m Darcy…” She trailed off as he suddenly pulled the envelope from her grasp, eyes still on her face, a slight look of bemusement written on his features. He opened the envelope without sparing it a glance, studying her the whole time. He pulled the paper out and finally dropped his eyes to inspect it. He read over it, commenting, “Hmm, yes, fairly predictable, but a few strokes of pure madness, as usual.” He leaned forward and directed the driver. “The Empire State Building, please.” He leaned back in his seat, and his eyes turned to Darcy again. Darcy, just noticing she had had her mouth gaping open the whole time, shut it firmly.

“Loki Odinson, Assistant District Attorney, Manhattan Office.” He said, extending his hand.

Darcy realized she had her mouth open again.

 Shutting it, she took his hand, saying, “Darcy Lewis, Paralegal, also Manhattan Office.”

“Well, Miss Lewis, please allow me to be the first to inform you that you are on the future winning team of the City Wide Scavenger Hunt. “ He said, a smile on his face, but a firmness in his voice.

Darcy smiled back. “Well, Mr. Odinson, that is certainly good news, because when I play, I play to win. And just Darcy, please.” She said all but the last with the same sternness that his voice had held.

He genuinely smiled at that. “Loki, please, and allow me to apologize for my behavior thus far, I assure you I am not normally this abrupt, but this competition does seem to bring out the unsavory aspects in the participant’s behaviors.”

He then added, “ I thought I knew all the paralegals in the office.”

“I’m a new hire.” Darcy told him. “This is actually my first day.”

“Ah, that explains it.”

“So, the Empire State Building?”

He turned to her, and a slightly manic grin grew on his face, causing her to smile.

“The Empire State Building.”


	16. Darcy/Steve: Baseball AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No prompt for this one, but I got it in my head and then I couldn't let go XD

“Oh my god this is the worst idea ever.” Darcy groans and pushes her sunglasses further up her nose to block the bright sun.

“Shh! He’s almost up to bat and you don’t want to miss it!” Jane waves her hand in Darcy’s general direction as she leans forward, elbow on her knees.

They are sitting on the hard metal bleachers of the Carter University baseball field, trying to catch sight of Darcy’s current crush, Steve Rogers. Steve Rogers, who is a senior, tall, blond, and beautiful film studies major, and about 10000% percent out of Darcy’s league.

Darcy smirks to herself. League. That’s funny, because baseball.

Darcy met Steve in a Revolutions Through Cinema film studies class that she was taking for a gen ed. requirement, and he was taking as his last class besides thesis. She was a political science major, anything with the word revolution in it was interesting enough for her. She had basically immediately found him attractive, but had written him off as a dumb jock because he was so quiet, until about two weeks into the semester when one of the other film studies majors (aka Unfortunate Hipster with Pretentious Coming Out of His Ass) had made a sexist comment and Steve went off on him before Darcy got a chance to. It was beautiful.

And just like that Steve suddenly had a personality. He began to make snarky comments in class, and was the only one to laugh at the professor’s awful jokes. The uncomfortable feeling in Darcy’s chest only continued to grow after they were put in the same small group one day and Darcy learned that not only was he the only person in the class to have done the reading besides her, but that he had thought critically about it and could have a great discussion about it.

The only problem was that Darcy couldn’t get time to talk to him. He came to class on time, not early enough to have a conversation besides a passing ‘hello,’ and after class he had to hustle to practice. Darcy knew this because she had definitely _not_ followed him out of class one day to see if she could talk to him. Definitely.

After about a month of not ever being able to talk to him, and never seeing him around campus, which Darcy still doesn’t understand how that is possible; their campus is tiny, she finally confided in Jane. Jane is Darcy’s best friend despite being a hard science major. Somehow they make it work.

Of course Jane didn’t know who she was talking about because Jane only knows the other astrophysics majors, so Darcy had to look him up on Facebook and of course Steve’s photo is him in his baseball uniform, and so now here they are, sitting in the bleachers of the first home game of the season, waiting for Steve to step up to bat so that Jane can finally see him in person.

But because Carter University is a small, liberal arts college in the middle of nowhere their sports events have the worst turnout ever. Especially in the student section. Which means that it’s Jane, Darcy, and about ten softball girls sitting in the section and that’s it.

“This is the worst idea ever.” Darcy repeats. Jane elbows her, before suddenly yelling, “let’s go Rogers!” and clapping.

Darcy tries not to shrink in her seat as several alumni turn to see if the student section has finally decided to participate.

Steve walks to the plate with a bat in hand. “Damn those pants look great. Or more accurately, that butt looks great in those pants.” Jane whispers to Darcy. Darcy agrees, but remains quiet as Brock Rumlow, the Hydras’ pitcher narrows his eyes at Steve. Darcy overheard a baseball player in her Spanish class say that Rumlow had a thing against Steve ever since their freshman year. Apparently Rumlow had a habit of taunting batters that Steve didn’t really appreciate. Things had gotten heated and the resulting fight almost got Steve kicked off the Commandos, and Rumlow off the Hydras.

Rumlow was a talented pitcher, but the Commandos are up by four. Steve does a few practice swings and then steps into the box. Rumlow shakes his head, shakes it again, and then before Darcy can blink, Steve has a strike. The next two happen just as quickly, and Steve is visibly upset as he jogs back to the dugout.

The next inning the Hydras get two runs, but Steve makes a great catch in the outfield to keep a third runner from scoring.

The Commandos are up at bat again when one of the softball girls turns around to face Darcy and Jane. Darcy recognizes her from her film class, the one with Steve.

“Hey Natasha. I didn’t see you down there.”

“You know he’s totally into you, right?” Natasha asks Darcy as she picks at her nails.

Darcy almost spits out her soda. “What are you talking about?”

Natasha looks up from her nails and cocks one eyebrow. For some reason it’s terrifying.

“I… I don’t know about that…” Darcy trails off.

“I do.” Natasha says with a sigh. “But he’s horribly shy around women. It’s a shame really.”

“I..uh.” Darcy doesn’t know how to process the idea that Steve might be into her. “How do you know?” She suddenly asks.

Natasha begins to list on her fingers, “one, he is completely obvious. He stares at you in film like a solid ninety percent of class. Two, I asked him about you when the baseball team rode on our bus last weekend and he was so awkward about it you could practically feel it in the air.”

“You asked him about me?”

Natasha just stares at her.

“Why?”

“Because I was curious. Anyway, the whole point of this is that you showing up here today means you like him too.” Darcy opened her mouth to protest, but Natasha simply smirked and turned back around to watch the game.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
